Yu Mi-Ra/Personality and Relationships
Personality Initially, Yu Mi-Ra has a mixed personality and turned from a cute girl to a ruthless fighter as soon as she got in a battle. She also dated many strong guys before and even entered the GOH tournament to find a strong male. She is also very conscious about her sword and attacks anyone who touches it. Her personality has changed after meeting Jin Mo-Ri, who told her to protect her sword if she doesn't want to lose it rather than losing it first and then attacking people later. After receiving help from Mo-Ri and Dae-Wi on several occasions she appears to be getting closer to them with her eventually gaining feelings for Dae-Wi. She is also quick to admit to her mistakes. While caring and loyal to her friends, Mi-ra is shown to be distrusting and suspicious of any and all strangers, being highly defensive but polite all the same. During her debut chapter, her friends regard to her as a pretty young lady with a decently high level of intelligence, testified with the fact that she is smart enough to be in the Top 100 of Korea. Mi-Ra was a fiercely protective and ambitious friend, constantly defending her friends from active or preemptive danger. She tried defending Dae-Wi from potentially getting killed in the numerous G.O.H. competitions post losing his eye. Mi-Ra also was fully accepting of Mori Hui and tried to cheer him up even after knowing what could happen if the real one came. After her meeting with Ryu, she even adopts a crueller and more predatory personality that pushes her to improve her skills even further. After her experimenting with R, Mi-Ra becomes a far more silent and deranged person. Under Mujin Park's tutelage she has become an emotionlessly cruel killer with the body of the king and her past memories colliding to make a damaged psyche of loose memories. She now has a major savior complex that gives her an apathy for her enemies and even herself, willing to obtain further power to "save" her allies. Relationships Jin Mo-Ri Mori jin is one of Mira's best friends and teammates. Mori was the one that managed to convince her to not marry off to a man she doesn't love. She also has given him advice in desperate need given her tips in his fight with Iipyo Park. Mira greatly cares for him given their trip to Orageuk and great lengths she would go to save Nori and bring him home. After her transfer into the King's body she unfortunately now sees him as an enemy. Han Dae-Wi Han Dae-Wi is Mira's love interest. In chapter 232, Mira tries to feed Dae-Wi a sleep inducing medicine by offering him tea and puts the medicine in the tea but decides not to let him drink by throwing the cup out of his hands. She then tells him not to take part in the tournament because Midori Yata of Team Japan who can predict people's death told her that Dae-Wi was going to die. They also kiss by the end of the chapter. Hui Mo-Ri Yu Deuk-Chun Yu Su-mi Baek Seung-Chul Park Mu-Bong Father Jang Jang-Mi References Category:Character Subpages